l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Clan
The Dragon Clan was founded by the Kami Togashi, the most enigmatic of the Kami. Togashi and his first followers Following the first appearance of Shinsei after the Tournament of the Kami, Togashi retreated into the mountains of northern Rokugan to live in solitude. This, however, did not happen as he was followed there by two men, Mirumoto and Agasha. These two became his first followers and the three built a temple to Amaterasu with a castle around the temple to protect it. Over the years Togashi's followers grew in number. Those seeking his wisdom took the Togashi name, while those showing any skill with the blade were taken in by Mirumoto and trained by him in his niten technique. Those who showed an affinity for the elements were taught by Agasha. The Dragon were secluded, and for the next thousand years they would rarely leave their mountains to interfere with the politics and events of the other clans.Way of the Dragon Page 15 Lands Dragon lands are dominated by the Great Wall of the North mountains, pathways through these mountains are mazelike.Way of the Dragon page 95 Dragon lands in the south begin with the lowlands of the Mirumoto Provinces. Mostly hills and meadows, they contain all of the clan's farms and businesses. The lands culminate in Shiro Mirumoto to the north at the foot of the Great Wall of the North, where all business with the outside world is conducted.Way of the Dragon page 96 Next are the Kitsuki Provinces, also known as the Gateway to the Wall, which contain the smallest peaks of the Great Wall with several twisting valleys which can easily confuse visitors. There are a few mining towns and shepherding villages, but overall it is sparsely populated. To the north of the provinces lies Shiro Kitsuki, the home of the diplomatic corps of the Dragon Clan.Way of the Dragon pages 96-97 Next are the Tamori Provinces, also known as the Twisting Labyrinth, which are where the truly isolated parts of Dragon lands begin. There are very few travelers in these parts, and it is barely populated. Flora and fauna thrives, and it is a suitable place for yaks, snow foxes and mountain goats.Way of the Dragon p. 97 Military Prior to the Scorpion Coup and the Clan War the Dragon armies totalled roughly 200 000 fighting men, with the command divided into 1 daimyo (the Mirumoto Daimyo), 3 rikugunshokan and 10 shireikan. The army was divided into roughly 280 units comprimising approximately 700 men. Each unit was usually led by a chui, 5 gunso, 1 unmounted division of 200 hohei, 1 cavalry division of 50 nikutai, 1 spear division of 200 ashigaru, 1 archery division of hohei or nikutai and a shield division of 100 ashigaru.Way of the Dragon Page 25 In more recent years the Dragon Clan Army consisted of roughly 101 000 samurai. The amount of ashigaru is unknown.Legen of the Five Rings; Third Edition Page 290 Details Statistics * Capital: Shiro Mirumoto * Population: 1 830 000 (approx) * Military: 101 000 samurai * Imports: Fine Goods * Exports: Gold, Minerals Families The following are the families of the Dragon Clan: * Kitsuki family * Mirumoto family * Tamori family * Agasha family (Now all Agasha family are a part of the Phoenix Clan) Monastic Orders Additionally there three monastic orders within to the Dragon Clan, although they have the same social standing as "true" samurai families. * Togashi family or Ise Zumi * Hitomi family or Kikage Zumi * Hoshi family or Tsurai Zumi Samurai See Samurai of the Dragon Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Dragon Clan Champion * Hitomi Daimyo * Hoshi Daimyo * Kitsuki Daimyo * Mirumoto Daimyo * Tamori Daimyo * Togashi Daimyo Schools & Paths Schools The following are the basic Schools available to members of the Dragon Clan: * Kitsuki Courtier * Kitsuki Investigator * Mirumoto Bushi * Mirumoto Sword Master * Tamori Shugenja * Three Orders Tattooed Man Paths The following are the Paths within the Dragon Clan: * Dragon's Flame Archer * Hojatsu's Legacy * Jotomon's Shinrai * Kitsuki Gamester * Kitsuki Justicar * Mirumoto Elite Guard * Mirumoto Mountaineer * Mirumoto Talons * Nemuranai Seeker * Nightingale Samurai * Spirit-Binder * Student of the Tao (bushi) * Student of the Tao (shugenja) * Tamori Alchemist * Tamori Yamabushi Category:Dragon Clan